


Портняжный

by NewBeginnings



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: мини R-NC-17 [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Begging, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: «Из-за нашей сексуальной жизни работники химчистки регулярно награждают меня возмущенными взглядами».





	Портняжный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sartorial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954748) by [illuminatedcities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminatedcities/pseuds/illuminatedcities). 



Сегодня на Гарольде мягкий угольно-серый костюм-тройка с полосатым галстуком и фиолетовым носовым платком в нагрудном кармане. Джон проводит руками по ткани на бедрах Гарольда, изучая текстуру: роскошная, дорогая. Потакающая всем желаниям.

— Этот тебе нравится, ты надевал его и в прошлую среду, — говорит Джон.

Гарольд вопросительно поднимает бровь. Джон опускается на колени между его ног и прислоняется щекой к паху.

— Ты следишь за тем, что я ношу? — спрашивает Гарольд. В его голосе проступает любопытство и игривость — и невероятная _мягкость_. Джону хочется забраться под тонкую ткань, уменьшиться и свернуться у Гарольда в кармане.

Дыхание Гарольда становится неровным, когда Джон расстегивает пуговицы и запускает руку в брюки, обхватывая член. Стул слегка скрипит: Гарольд ерзает и подается вперед.

— Просто наблюдение, — говорит Джон, поглаживая член сквозь боксеры. — Очень хороший костюм.

— Действительно. Может, нам стоит переместиться в комнату, чтобы я смог снять его и аккуратно сложить, пока...

— Пока? — подбадривает Джон. Наклоняет голову и касается губами ткани, и Гарольд делает вдох и запускает руку в волосы Джона.

— Пока ты его не испортил, — говорит Гарольд и вопреки суровому тону раздвигает ноги, давая Джону больше места.

Джон улыбается. Опускает край боксеров и обхватывает губами головку, проводя языком чуть ниже, так, как Гарольду нравится.

Тот проводит большим пальцем у Джона за ухом.

— Из-за нашей сексуальной жизни работники химчистки регулярно награждают меня возмущенными взглядами.

Джон выпускает член изо рта и дотрагивается до него пальцами. Гарольд раскраснелся и стал чаще дышать, но разговаривает все еще слишком связно. Жаль. 

— Думаю, это скорее из-за кровавых пятен на _моих_ костюмах, — говорит Джон.

Гарольд хмыкает.

— Не знай я тебя лучше, то подумал бы, что тебе доставляет удовольс... о-ох.

В этот раз Джон вбирает член почти на всю длину, а потом снова отодвигается. Зрачки Гарольда расширились, а очки слегка скосились — и все равно он выглядит довольно собранным. Джона охватывает сильное желание наброситься на него, увидеть его взъерошенным и грязным. Он стягивает с Гарольда галстук, затем начинает расстегивать пуговицы на жилете, медленно и методично.

— Мне кажется, ты уходишь от темы, — недовольно говорит Гарольд. Ему слегка не хватает дыхания. Это хорошо.

Джон вытаскивает края рубашки из его брюк и проводит рукой по теплой коже. 

— Я легко отвлекаюсь, — невинно говорит он.

— Только когда тебе это выгодно, — говорит Гарольд и, притянув Джона к себе, целует его, глубоко и грязно.

Джон чувствует, как член оттягивает его собственные брюки, но пока ему все равно: он знает, что Гарольд потом даст ему кончить, может, нагнет над столом или диваном.

Когда они отстраняются друг от друга, Гарольд облизывает губы.

— Продолжай, — говорит он, и Джон улыбается и игриво прикусывает кожу у него над ключицей, а затем снова опускается между коленей.

Он внимательно следит за реакциями Гарольда. К этому времени он уже выяснил: тихие довольные звуки — высокая оценка его навыков. Не то чтобы он хвастался, но он не сожалеет о торопливых и безличных контактах в общественных туалетах или темных аллеях: практика — путь к совершенству и в этом деле, и теперь, когда подворачивается случай, он может во всей красе демонстрировать, как преодолел рвотный рефлекс. Остерегаться ему нужно низких стонов — Гарольд издает их, когда уже близок, — резких вдохов и того, как напрягаются его бедра под руками Джона.

Следующий раз, когда Джон подается назад и принимается легко водить рукой по члену, Гарольд посылает ему свирепый взгляд... который был бы более внушительным, не издавай Гарольд таких слабых отчаянных звуков.

— _Джон._

Джон смотрит на него снизу вверх сквозь ресницы.

— Да, Гарольд? — он увеличивает темп, и Гарольд начинает дрожать.

— Мне плевать на костюм, — говорит он почти истерически и толкается в руку Джона. — Давай ты просто...

Джон убирает руку, и Гарольд разочарованно выдыхает. Джон опирается руками о края стула и приподнимается, и шепчет в ухо:

— Чего ты хочешь, Гарольд?

Гарольд хватает его за рубашку и притягивает к себе. Джон, пользуясь возможностью, потирается пахом о ногу Гарольда и утыкается носом ему в шею.

— Сделай так, чтобы я кончил. 

Джон прикусывает мочку его уха, потом целует в подбородок. Гарольд так крепко схватился за его рубашку, что у него уже побелели костяшки пальцев. Он тяжело дышит.

Джон чувствует неожиданный, отчаянный прилив власти и говорит:

— Умоляй меня.

Гарольд издает звук, который явно намекает: Джон потом за это заплатит, — но говорит только:

— Пожалуйста.

Джон опускает руку и обхватывает член ладонью, Гарольд хватается за его плечи, и изо рта у него вырываются такие беспомощные звуки, что Джон почти готов постыдно кончить прямо так, в трусы.

— О боже, — шепчет Гарольд, закрывая глаза. Кончает, пачкая и руки Джона, и собственные брюки и рубашку — и Джон чувствует из-за этого абсурдное торжество.

Он вытирает руку о штанину Гарольда — тот тихо протестующе мычит, — и, совершенно довольный, снова трется носом о его шею.

— Очень хороший костюм, Гарольд, — говорит он, пытаясь стянуть с того жилет.

— Ты угроза для общества, — нежно говорит Гарольд и целует Джона в макушку.


End file.
